


Crazy

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Diners, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Okay I'll stop now, Wait I'm the writer why am I complaining, and not smutty???, can they just admit their feelings already?, okay i need to stop, this was cute???, who have I become?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "What the hell was that?""Thought it'd be rude to let you leave without a goodbye kiss,""No no, you don't get to be mysterious and annoying that's my thing!"





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was literally just proofreading and I'm like "Why don't they just date??" then I realized I wrote the damn thing...  
> Anyways constructive criticism is welcome as always!  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

"Wally, it's for you!" Mary West called upstairs to her still sleeping son.

"Tell them to go away!" he yelled back still in his half asleep stupor.

"Wallace Rudolph West!" hearing his middle name let him know his mother meant it, he groaned rolling out of bed not bothering to put on a shirt.

"Who dares wake me before noon on a-" he paused at the top of the stairs, "Artemis!"

"Nice Flash pjs," the blonde couldn't keep the smirk out of her voice.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Can we take a walk? Well after you get dressed," Wally looked down remembering that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh right, back in a flash!" he didn't have to stick around to know that she rolled her eyes at his joke.

Wally dressed quickly not wanting to leave Artemis alone with his mother for too long, knowing how she is around new people. Much to his surprise when he got back they were laughing.

"Baywatch you didn't tell me you were such a cute kid!" Artemis giggled, he realized she had a picture frame in her hand, no doubt it was the one where he was missing half of his teeth.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Arty," he snatched the frame from her putting it back in its rightful place, "I'll be back in a bit mom." the redhead moved towards the door, his mother cleared her throat making him turn back.

"I think you're forgetting something," Wally smiled despite rolling his eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

When they got outside they walked side by side in silence for a moment, until Artemis broke the silence with a round of laughter.

"What? What could you possibly be laughing at?"

"Your full name is Wallace Rudolph West?"

"You're a jerk you know that?" he shook his head still smiling at her, "so why did you wanna take a walk?"

"I was bored," she shrugged, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"So let me get this straight, you got bored so you came all the way here from Gotham just to take a walk with me?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that West?"

"Nothing other than the fact that it's bullshit," the blonde raised her eyebrows at him. "No one does that, something else is up, what is it?"

"Really Wally? Can't we just take a walk and not fight for three seconds?"

"It seems the only way we can not fight is if we're making out," she scoffed at his comment.

"Or when you're quiet," she snapped walking ahead of him, he rolled his eyes matching her pace.

"What part of the city do you want to see?" Wally found it hard not to give into her.

"Surprise me," without warning her he scooped her up in his arms and ran.

"Welcome to my favorite place in Central City!" he said putting a squirming Artemis down.

"You gotta stop doing that!" she griped hitting him in the chest, then stopping to look around, "wow this is...something."

This place was his favorite not only for the great restaurants in the area, but it's beautiful and lit up all year round by hanging lights.

"Yeah it really is...c'mon," he started in the direction of one of his personal favorite diners where the wait staff knew him by name and had is regular order down.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned trying to keep up with him.

"You'll see beautiful just keep up," he chuckled as she let out a frustrated sigh, the redhead threw his arm around her, removing it when she glared at him.

"Welcome to Kelly's!" he exclaimed dramatically, a chorus of the wait staff calling his name followed.

"They know you by name here?"

"Are you surprised really?"

"I shouldn't be," she shook her head sliding into a booth.

"Hey Wally, who is this?" his favorite waitress, Tami asked setting a menu down in front of them.

"This is my friend, Artemis." he smiled across the booth at her.

"Just friend?"

"Tami," Wally hissed, giving her a look that pleaded 'please stop embarrassing me'.

"Well Artemis my name is Tami, I already know his order by heart, but would you like a minute to look at the menu?"

"What do you suggest Baywatch?"

"That's easy, burger, chocolate shake, and fries!"

"I will have that then," Tami took the menu and went back to the kitchen with their order.

"So what's the real reason you came here?" he asked once again

"You're still on that? Can you just drop it?" Wally looked at her not wavering, she scoffed looking down.

"You don't come from a different city just because you're bored," he reached across the table resting his hand on hers, she pulled away quickly.

"Well what if I did?"

"I call bullshit," they glared at each other in a deadlock, "Jesus woman you infuriate me!"

"Wow a friend comes all the way to you for a visit and you insult them, that's no way to treat a guest Wallace Rudolph West," there was the ghost of a coy smirk on her lips.

"Is..is this fun for you? Are you getting some kind of thrill from this?" Artemis full on smirked shrugging her shoulders.

Their food came just in time, they ate in silence occasionally glancing up at each other. When the check came they both reached for it at the same time, like some cliche rom-com.

"Let go Wally, I can get this," she tried tugging the check from him but he refused to let go.

"You're the guest aren't you? I've got it," it was his turn to smirk at her annoyed expression.

"What do you think this is, a date? You're not paying for me, let go." Wally had to admit that stung a little, but he wasn't giving into her this time.

"Oh it's not a date? Okay then, it's two friends having lunch, and one of them is paying." She wasn't expecting him to yank the check out of her hands, her outraged expression said it all. 

Well also her storming out of the restaurant said that. Wally cursed throwing down his cash and chasing after her.

"Artemis it's no big deal!" he caught up with her easily, she glowered at him her fists clenched at her sides.

"I'm not sure where you got this idea that I can't take care of myself, but I'm really sick of it!"

"What the hell gave you that idea? Because I paid for lunch? I did that because I'm being nice not because you can't take care of yourself!"

"Whatever Wally, this was a dumb fucking idea. What am I even doing here?"

"I couldn't agree more, what are you even doing here?" Artemis delivered a sharp smack across his face.

"Fuck you very much Wallace Rudolph West," she stormed away once again, Wally stood for a moment dumbfounded holding his stinging face.

"Artemis wait," he caught up with her again, grabbing her by the arm and dodging another slap.

He pressed his lips firmly to hers, she relaxed melting into him. Suddenly she shoved him away bringing her fingers to her slightly swollen lips.

"What the hell was that?"

"Thought it'd be rude to let you leave without a goodbye kiss," a coy smirk on his lips, she scoffed and started turning red.

"No no, you don't get to be mysterious and annoying that's my thing!" the redhead chuckled at how high and indignant her voice became.

"I'll see you the next time you decide to come all this way because you miss me," Wally turned his back on her starting on his way home.

"I didn't miss you!" he chose to ignore her, "Wally!" this time it was her chasing him.

"You missed me, it's not a horrible thing to admit," he kept his eyes forward as she tried to keep up with him.

"You cocky little-"

"Give it up Arty, you find me irresistible and the fact that there were cities between us made you absolutely crazy."

"You're absolutely crazy," she scoffed tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, about you," he replied waggling his eyebrows, she scoffed again.

While they walked along mostly in silence, he slipped his hand in hers. She didn't pull away this time and tried to hide the flushing of her cheeks, blaming it on the chill. They made it to his front door, and stood for a second in awkwardness. 

"I guess I'll just-" he cut her off with another firm kiss, just as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip his front door flew open.

"Hey son! I presume this is Artemis!" His fathers voice was deep and booming absolutely ruining the moment. "Hi Artemis, I'm Rudolph Wallys father it's a pleasure-"

"Dad! A moment please?" 

"Oh right sorry son, I'll be inside." The door close leaving Wally flustered.

"Sorry about him he's-" it was her turn to interrupt him with a kiss, he'd barely gotten a chance to kiss her back before she pulled away.

"Shut up Wallace," her adorable coy smirk was back.

"Shouldn't you be back in Gotham?"

Artemis rolled her eyes leaving him on the porch, he watched her walk away, leaning against the side of his house. No doubt a goofy grin on his face.

"You sure you're not in love son?"

"Dad Jesus Christ!" The boy hadn't even realized his father opened the door again and was watching him.

"Just asking, you just have that dumb looking smile on your face."

"Yeah like you get with mom!"

"You couldn't be more right," his father smiled at him, "she a keeper?"

"Yeah...I think so old man." the dopey grim spread across Wallys face again...yep he's totally screwed.


End file.
